The Cat Who Lied
by Scatterpaws
Summary: Well as you can see It's about are CAT!


Once upon are time there lived are little cat named Mistoffelees. He lived in are tiny little village with his mother, Bombalurina. They did not have much money and were pore as. His mother could not work so Mistoffelees would work with the Milk cat. They were the only two cats aloud out of the village, the only reason was because they did not have any cows to make the milk so they would go to the market and trade there money for milk. Mistoffelees had become friends with the Milk cat even thoe the Milk cat was quiet and talked to no one, he would tell Mistoffelees about different things they past on there way to the market and one of those things was the Korkeri Castle which lay east of the market over the hills. But there was something different about Mistoffelees. He didn't have are mouse. When are child turned 12 they would get there own mouse that would be sent by the Great Catnip tree. But Mistoffelees was 13 and still didn't have are mouse. Before bed every night he'd pray to the Great Catnip tree to give him are mouse but every day he'd wake with nothing.  
  
Mistoffelees woke in the morning ready for the Milk cat to come, he knew he wasn't going to get are mouse so he stopped praying and became more joyfull. As he trotted into the kitchen his mother could see he looked very happy this morning and asked him why  
  
"Well I just had are very nice sleep thats all." He sat down ready for the Milk cat to come, his mother opened the drawer to find three coins down the bottom  
  
"The milk cat hasn't been paying you very much for your sevices these days." She grabbed the coins and slipped them in her pocket  
  
"But I am getting payed," He said kindly to his mother without looking at her  
  
"He pays me with advice and knowlage! He tells me thats even better then money." But his mother turned around and held him by the coller  
  
"You will ask him to give you money or I will beat you?" It sounded like an order so Mistoffelees just gently took his mothers paw away from his coller and smiled  
  
"I will do so."   
  
As he climbed down the tree he met up with the Milk cat. Mistoffelees jumped on the back of the carrage where the money was and listened to the Milk cats advice as they trotted down the feilds to the market, Mistoffelees pointed out the top of the Korkeri castle and looked at the Milk cat  
  
"Milk cat! I had the best dream last night about the tower. We were in the village when are white Princess dressed in robes and are head dress started singing are tune to me."   
  
As they entered the market the milk cat just gave are silent nod then stopped the carrage. They took the money into the milk house and traded it for milk but before they did Mistoffelees swipped twenty coins and put them in his pocket then he helped the milk cat take the milk to the carrage. They moved there way back when they came to are hult, Mistoffelees looked over to see are white Princess playing are tune on are flute like thing. By the white cats eyes she looked at Mistoffelees who was staring at her 'What are cute cat' She thought as she waved to him and he waved back.   
  
Mistoffelees and the Milk cat were in the feild when the milk cat spoke  
  
"That cat you waved to! She is the Princess of Korkeri Castle. She is tought are song by her Sire which she plays everyday. Her name is only known by who she wants it to be known by which is userly her first love or Sire." Mistoffelees was confused so he jumped and sat down next to the Milk cat  
  
"But what about the mother?" The Milk cat just shrugged and moved on.  
  
When Mistoffelees got home he ran up the ladder to his mouse and ran in the door. He hummed are tune which made him feel better and joyful  
  
"What is that song you are singing?" his mother asked as she got up off her seat and and patted Mistoffelees on the sholder  
  
"Its are song which I heard on the way back! The Milk cat told me the song but I promist that I wouldn't tell anybody the name." He put his paw in the air and smiled  
  
"Did the Milk cat give you any money today?" Mistoffelees handed the twenty coins to his mother and cocked his head. His mother was suprised at the amout of coins there were in her hand and she put them in the drawer them looked back at her son  
  
"What? Why did he give you so many?" Mistoffelees stepped back and put his paws behind his back  
  
"I can not lie to you mother. I stole them while the Milk cat wasn't looking and he still doesn't know."   
  
His mother was furious so she pointed to the door  
  
"You will go to the Stable in the middle of the feild and work there for the rest of your day." Bu before he could leave his mother started beating him. She continued beating him till she stopped and Mistoffelees ran outside crying.  
  
He told the gurad by the gate that he was told to work at the Stable in the middle of the field and wasn't aloud to come back for the rest of his day but while he went there he continued to cry. It was coming to night when he got to the Stable where he was given something hot to drink and are nice dry bed by the fire. The Stable wife cleaned his beatings and snuggled him till he went to sleep that night. The next morning the Stable wife told him that her daughter was in the paddoke and was ready for work. Mistoffelees walked into the paddoke where are pretty calico cat was in the middle giving are horse are carrot  
  
"Hello! I'm Etcetera. And you must be Mistoffelees," The pretty cat patted the mane of the horse and smiled  
  
"First we'll get you to ride them round the paddoke with my father and his Lothious." Etcetera walked over to the shed where are black horse was grazzing on grass along with are cherry red one  
  
"You can take Mathousala. He had been kind to anyone who rides him" Mistoffelees jumped on the horse and followed Etcetera down the track. They did are couple of laps when two cats came out of the Main house  
  
"Daughter. I see you taght the new comer well."   
  
Etcetera smiled and skipped off, Mistoffelees got are bit frightened as they ran round the track and started remembering about his mothers beatings which made him feel brave.  
  
Many years had passed and Mistoffelees had become are young Tom who had fallen for Etcetera. The Princess had declared to her Sire that she would have are ball and everbybody in the land had to come, the cutest Tom she danced with would become her husband and King of Korkeri. The Princess rode on her white horse while the others walked, they walked over to the village when the Princess spotted the Stable  
  
"Sire. We must look in that Stable for are Tom. Oh we must" She begged pointing to it but her Sire just looked at her  
  
"The Stable might not have any young Toms your age. If they did they wouldn't have any ones you liked." Her Sire protested, the Princess looked down at her Sire and cocked up her head  
  
"We must check anyway" So without are bussle they walked to the Stable.  
  
The Princess, Sire and servents trotted into the Stable. Lothious stopped them in there tracks and demanded what they need  
  
"We must check for any young Toms. We are having are ball for the Princess and we must check." The servent standing infront of the Sire muttered to Lothious, Lothious turned around and called for Etcetera. The pretty calico cat walked up to Lothious wearing are thin red, white and pink dress  
  
"I was helping father with the-" Etcetera stopped when she saw the Princess and Sire "What is it you need Lothious?"  
  
Lothious told her about the ball and that a young Tom will be chosen to be her husband  
  
"I will go get him Lothious. He's helping mother with the weeds," She walked away and into the Main house then came running out   
  
"He will be here in are moment..." Etcetera trailed off as she followed are black and grey tabby into the paddoke. Mistoffelees walked out of the Main house and over next to Lothious and smiled, It was the little cat that she saw at the market  
  
"He shall be there Sire! Even if he already has arrangments he will be there" The horse turned around and but stopped  
  
"What is your name young Tom?" She asked turning around again  
  
"M.....mmmm...Mistoffelees. I'm very flattered but I-" The Princess broke his conversation  
  
"You shall be there buy 7:00 tonight."   
  
The Princess left as Lothious turned around to Mistoffelees and smiled. This only happened rearly so he took Mistoffelees to try are suit on.  
  
It was noon and Mistoffelees was ready to go, Etcetera wished him luck and so did everybody else but Mistoffelees turned to Etcetera and put his paws on her sholders  
  
"I'm only going beacuse I have to but I don't want to be Sire," Etcetera put her paw on her lips in shock  
  
"Why is that?"   
  
Mistoffelees looked down at his feet and then at Etcetera  
  
"For I will not be with the one I love the most. I know it is every Toms dream to be Sire but I'd like to live the life is have now."   
  
Etcetera had never heard such sweet words from this young Tom before but just wrapped her arms round his neck and gave him are hug  
  
"Father will drop you off, Good luck" As Mistoffelees left she waved and he waved back.  
  
Everyone was at the ball and all the Toms were willing to dance with the Princess exept for Mistoffelees who was trying to keep away from the Princess. The Princess danced with are few Toms but her mind was only on one which she would hunt for while she was dancing. The Sire stopped the dancing at 12:00 and told the Princess that it was time to choose are Tom. The Princess examined the hall for a few minutes when she found Mistoffelees in the background  
  
"Him. It shall be him," She ordered, Mistoffelees slowly walked up next to the Princess but looked gloomyer then ever  
  
"You will take the job as Sire and be my husband," She got are little closer to Mistoffelees and whispered in his ear"You may now call me Victoria"  
  
But Mistoffelees butted back and almost fell off the stage  
  
"I can't be" He called "I can not be your husband and nither can I be Sire."  
  
Victoria was burning red under her white fur and dress  
  
"And why can that be?" She pleaded while cuffing her fisted in embarassment  
  
"Because there is are cat I love even more then to be Sire, and her names Etcetera." Mistoffelees stopped for are few seconds before he turned to to the others  
  
"She makes me feel weak at the knees and when I hear the wind blow it whispers her name to me in and Angels voice."  
  
Most off the cats were now muttering nice things and are few where muttering nasty things before Victoria demanded that he be hanged.  
  
The day came when Mistoffelees was ready to be hanged which was entertainment for the cats as the circled Mistoffelees and one of them was Bombalurina and Etcetera who had just arived. It was just time when Etcetera called for it to stop  
  
"He must not be hanged just because he loves another cat." She stopped when suddenly Mistoffelees broke free but his paws were still tyed behind his back but he gave Etcetera a kiss on the fore head for freeing him, they changed there plans but did not tell the Princess for she'd want everyone hanged. Mistoffelees walked back when he bumped into Bombalurina  
  
"Now that It is done I can tell you the song I had been singing when I lived with you," His mother just stared at him and nodded with rage  
  
"And what it might be?"  
  
"The sing I had been singing was are song about being free. With only are young female cat and yourself. And The story about that cat being free was about me  
  
As free as the wind blows they cry to the moon  
  
With the wind in your fur you cry for your"  
  
The song was indeed about when she had beat him about not telling her what the song was about and living on are ranch with the one cat you loved  
  
"So If I told you my life would mess up and I wouldn't be here and I'd have are mouse." He was smiling as he and Etcetera left but Bombalurina cocked her head and strutted away.  
  
THE END!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own CATS or (If you could spot it) Zelda 


End file.
